


Deal with the devil.

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Blood, But has a modern vibe to it?, Crimes & Criminals, Death, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Gun Violence, Love/Hate, Mafia Sans, Mafia but modern?, Possessive Sans, Racism, References to Drugs, Sans why are u in a suit, Swearing, idk how to explain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: And just like that.You sold your soul to the devil.





	Deal with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will be excited about this new project, tell me in the comments if you'd like me to continue it :-)

**Life**

**and**

**death**

**are**

**one**

**thread,**

**the**

**same**

**line**

**viewed**

**from**

**different**

**sides.**

 

* * *

_If someone came up to you, promising you whatever you wanted._

_Of course, you'd think it wasn't genuine._

_Life doesn't just throw you an opportunity like that._

_Well, maybe it does but, your not that lucky._

_Everything life has thrown at you was defective in some form or another._

_Like when you were a child, the house had caught on fire because you were roasting marshmallows._

_Still, to this day you have no clue how that could have caused the Entire bloody house to burn_ _._

 _Or how in school, a big, **big,**_ _sum of money went missing. Don't even ask why someone would bring two hundred dollars to a high school._

_Anyhow they did a bag check._

_They found the money in **Your** bag._

_Your defense fell onto deaf ears._

_If you have a large sum of money._

_Or if your status is high._

_You most **Always** get your way._

_So when one day, you hear a plea for help._

_When you go into that tiny little store that serves you coffee every morning._

_And you see the owner bleeding out- no not just any cafe owner, the man you've known for years._

_What do you do?_

_Go over and help right?_

_So you do._

_Rushing over to the little old man, holding onto his throat to stop the constant bleeding._

_There's no doubt your soaking in blood._

_Eventually, the man's breathing comes to a halt._

_Leaving behind a cast of once lived life._

_"_ **_heh."_ **

_The voice was deep, hard and husky._

_Clouded vision meeting his burning eyelights, red._

_Filled with passion, hate, you couldn't tell._

_But what you could tell._

_Is he wasn't anything like a simple person like you._

_No._

_He was rich._

_High status._

_You could tell by the clothes he was wearing, by the cigar he was smoking, definitely not the cheap stuff._

_But most of all you could tell he wasn't anything like you, because._

_He was standing next to a dead person._

_Without a care in the world._

_Because folk like him._

_Had **nothing** to worry about._

_The sirens could be heard in the distance._

_Police were on their merry old way._

_And you were next to a dead body._

_Tears now dried on your cheeks but still visible._

_Your hands were around the old man's neck for god's sake!_

_Tearing your hands away from the once alive friend._

_Pushing yourself away from the body._

_But the damage was still done._

_Blood soaked your plain white button up._

_That you paid for a fortune for if I might add._

_You began to panic, nasty little thoughts buzzing into your mind_

_Believing that when the police would walk in, see you next to the body._

_That they would put a bullet through that pretty little head of yours._

_If you were lucky, that is._

_But if life decided to be crueler than it already is._

_They won't kill you, no, they'd take you to prison instead._

_Serving a sentence for a crime, you didn't even commit._

_And that horrible thought ran in your mind until you finally took the time to look at the monster_

_He had been standing there the entire time, hadn't he?_

_He could defend you couldn't he?_

_Continuing to puff the expensive cigar between his teeth, the smoke curling into wisps and shapes before completely disappearing in the air._

_Red little pinpricks staring at you as if you were a piece of meat, If you weren't in this particular situation, you would have looked away in disgust._

_His hands went up to the cigar, taking it away from his teeth and holding it between his phalanges._

_The tapping of his foot filling the silence._

_Well apart from the sirens getting progressively closer._

 " _ **ya really are in a bloody situation ain'tcha sweetheart."**_

_The monster took another drag of the cigar, tearing it away from his teeth right after, bits of ash falling onto the floor._

_" **Hehe, guess you're all outta options ay darlin'."**_

_The pet names rolled on his tongue like sweet honey, **the fake kind of syrup.**_

_**"when ta' police walk through that door, it ain't gonna look good."** _

_The sirens were getting louder._

**_"So im gonna make ya a deal."_ **

_He rolled the cigar between his phalanges, scrutinizing it._

_" **If ya agree to work with me, be my personal assistant, ya won't be a dead little lady today.**_

_The pupils filled with burning red stared into your dimmed eyes._

_Gold tooth shining off all its glory, because of how big his smirk became._

_" **do we have a deal hun?"**_

_Gentle taps of his big brown boots came closer to you._

_Kneeling to your shaking form._

_Rings on his bones were shining, hurting your eyes from the gleam._

_Holding his pale white bones infront of you_

_" **cmon doll, we don't have all day."**_

_He was right; you didn't have all day._

_The police were probably driving down the street now._

_A voice in your head screamed at you for even considering the monster his deal._

_Saying you should never fall this low._

_Another part was begging for you to take it._

_You wouldn't survive in prison._

_Momma always used to say 'Whenever something bad happens, keep calm, take a few deep breaths and shift the focus to something positive.'_

_So you did._

_You closed your eyes, took a deep breath._

_And take a hard long think about the positives._

_Well, there wasn't any time as the armed forces treads could be heard pounding along the sidewalk._

_So you snapped your eyes open._

_And you grabbed the monster's hand._

_His grin increased._

_" **heh, guess we have a contract sweetheart."**_

_The door busted open; screaming could be heard, telling you to get on your knees, hands behind your head._

_They were behind you, suspecting that there were guns pointed directly at your head._

_Solid Grip on your hand was increased with pressure, numbing your hand more than actually hurting it._

_The skeleton stood up slowly, raising you with him._

_Slowly ushering you behind him, hand still ingulfed in yours._

_" **well, well, well! it's nice to see ya' fellas' "**_

_A click of a gun could be heard._

_"Hand over the girl, we don't want any trouble with ya!"_

_The monster covering you tsk'd, obviously displeased with the comment._

_" **now-now, that ain't very nice, how do ya know if its a girl eh?''**_

_The monster was big enough to shield your vision from all the police officers, it didn't stop you from hearing how the officers were caught up with their words._

_"I don't give a damn, just had 'em over!"_

_A strong vibration shook the tiny store, the monsters laugh deep and hollow._

_" **since ya asked so nicely."**_

_Something flicked onto the floor, eyes trailing the cigar until it landed flat onto the ground._

_The monster's hand went up to his hat, tipping it slightly._

_" **good doin business with you fine folks."**_

_Just like that, you were in a completely different place._

_And just like that._

_You sold your soul to the devil._

 

 

 

 


End file.
